bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahar'ok (SMU)
'Tahar'ok (SMU) ' is a Ta'har from the reality connected to ours by the Shattered Mirror. Life He hated his universe's Blackout and accuses him of commiting a crime. He travelled to our universe and repeatedly attacked our Blackout, to no avail. he then fused with Farpoint and hit Blackout's weak points for massive damage. he, and Shattered Mirror Kakamu, teleported onto the bridge of the Enterprise. They attacked Darkmount. Then him and Blackout were sucked into Naju's nightmare realm. After collecting the three keys and leaving the nightmare realm, Tahar'ok attempted to stop Blackout from opening the Conduit and ascending. Unfortunately, Blackout repeatedly impaled him, killing him. However, Naju restored his body, and he continued fighting with Blackout, until his head was removed, and he was again apparently dead. Atleast that is what we thought, because his head rolled off and landed in a conveniently-placed pool of Energized Protodermis, which restored him. Once more he began fighting with Blackout, and Zev, and the Baterra, until eventually the combatants left for unknown reasons. Eventually, when Chenrotoss was destroyed and turned into Tybion, Tahar'ok, Kakamu and countless other random people teleported onto the Enterprise II. To avoid the threat of an angry cat owner, Tahar'ok stole Kakamu's body and teleported down to Tybion. In Kakamu's body, he fought the Baterra, and eventually went on to fight Blackout, both times under the guise of Kakamu. Tahar'ok then went to try and convince Klak to hand over the Keruvim, and failed. The Keruvim then was activated, resulting in Klak's disappearance. After a lot of other stuff happened, Tahar'ok found himself on the run from Blackout's Rahkshi. Shattered Mirror Kakamu then jumped in front of him, and killed him in a rather gory fashion. A few years later, Tahar'ok's body was found by John Shepard and he was revived, and outfitted with two new abilities: *NOVA Mode, which allowed him to control the RX particles stored inside his body, and *NOVA Full Burst, which allows him to control the RX particles to a greater degree, but required so much concentration that it is almost certainly suicide Tahar'ok was originally planned by Shepard to be his instrument in finding Project Genesis, but he rebelled. After stealing an advance vessel known as the Epyon and making contact with Zev raregroove, he left for some time. Eventually, he masterminded an advanced plan to kill Naju, which failed, but managed to destroy his fleet. He was then involved in the battle to defeat the Side 8 Giant, in which most of the forces of the BZPB universe teamed up against it (and by extension, Uterio). Quotes "I'll be back" ''- To Blackout Before jumping into a WarpPortal ''"Kakamu, Us two are both from the Shattered mirror, so were like brothers. we're looking after eachother, you hear?" '' ''- ''To Shattered Mirror Kakamu, Aboard the ''Enterprise "GET BACK TO ENGINEERING FOOL!" '' ''- ''To the ''Enterprise's chief engineer "The people of this universe are barbaric and cruel!" - On Linkit, Refering to the Immense loss of life. "No, my name is... Fantastic Mister Flex?" ''-'' Instructing the newly created Farpoint on how to Address him. "Turning your back on me? I think you're the fool here!" - To Sephiroth' Category:Shattered Mirror Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Characters controlled by John Sheppard